SNK ADVENT CALENDAR
by Laura.Dickens
Summary: Vous êtes déçus car vous n'avez pas de calendrier avec d'adorable titans dessus ? Vous n'aimez pas le chocolat ? Ou pour je ne sais quelle autre raison. Ici, et ce pendant les 24 prochains jours vous pourrez trouver un écrit concernant un couple de Shingeki No Kyojin. Recueil de ficlets.
1. Jour 1: Judgement (Eren x Livai)

Bonjour à tous. Cette « fanfiction » est en réalité un recueil de ficlet (Plus de 100 mots, mais moins de 1000). Chaque jour, correspond à un couple. Il n'y aura jamais deux fois le même. Donc sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 1: __ **Judgement** _(Eren x Livai)_

 **O**

Son pied m'arriva directement dans la gueule. Violemment et puissamment. Etonnant, qu'un petit homme comme cela puisse me faire aussi mal. Le liquide vermeil coulant de ma bouche, ainsi que les hématomes sur mon corps, en attestant parfaitement. La sensation du sang, au gout si métallique, et ses chaines qui me retenaient les mains, cette position servile. Putain de merde, on se croirait dans un porno sado-maso. J'avais l'épée de Damoclès au dessus du crane et une poutre dans le dos. Plutôt cool, comme mort. Parce qu'il était évident que dans ce tribunal, on se battait pour savoir comment j'allais mourir. Soit tué directement, soit un peu plus tard, bouffé par un titan. Oui, j'en suis un, et j'aurais certainement plus de chance que d'autres, mais bon, le principe y est ! Livai me regarde, me juge de toute sa hauteur, il en profite, je le sais, et tandis qu'il approche sa figure de la mienne, je lui crache dessus. Un grognement s'échappe de ses lèvres, et il s'essuie le visage, juste avant de me donner une bonne dizaine d'autre coup de pied. Il me saisit par le col.

 _« - Petit merdeux… »_

Je pouvais voir ses cernes, sa peau blanche, et une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire pour finir sa course sous sa chemise impeccablement blanche.

 _« -C'est quoi ce regard inquisiteur ? »_ murmurais-je entre deux respirations erratiques. Après tout personne ne nous entendait.

 _« -Va te faire foutre, fais pas ton rigolo ce n'est pas le jour. »_ Et sans plus de cérémonie, il appuya sa chaussure contre ma tête.

Ils parlèrent longuement de ma modeste personne. Et puis, on m'emmena dans une pièce plus confortable que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Un canapé bistre, des murs orangés, une table en bois de noyer, un verre d'eau, une chaise. Ma pseudo-liberté saveur simplicité. Je déchantai rapidement lorsque mon bourreau ouvrit la porte. Il était seul.

 _« -Salut. »_

Il s'assit à l'envers sur la chaise face de moi.

 _« -J'espère que tu as compris que c'était nécessaire de te frapper, crois moi que je n'ai pas pris tant de plaisir que ça à te latter, t'étais tellement inoffensif. C'était pas marrant. Ça va mieux ta bouche, je t'ai pété des dents non ? »_

Il attrapa ma lèvre inférieure et la descendit de sorte à ce que je l'ouvre. Il inspecta, et je le senti fondre sur moi. Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de… nettoyant pour vitre. Bien que je n'en ai jamais bu, je ne suis pas fou à ce point, cela me rappelait l'odeur du liquide au citron que ma mère utilisait lorsque j'étais enfant, mais cela semble si loin maintenant. Mes lèvres gercées se firent mordre, et je me reculais sous le geste. Ce gars avait le don de me faire mal. Lorsqu'il se retira, il souffla méchamment, en m'attrapant par le menton.

 _« -Mon regard inquisiteur comme tu dis, tout le monde te servira à toutes les sauces. Parce que tout le monde te jugera toute ta vie. La vie est un jugement constant. »_

 **O**

Je ne suis pas fan du Ereri, je l'avoue, mais vu qu'il en faut pour tout les goûts !

Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur, elles vous prennent moins d'une minute à écrire, pourtant elle nous réchauffe le cœur !


	2. Jour 2: Memory (Eren x Mikasa)

J'écris sur des couples qui d'habitude ne m'inspirent pas vraiment :3, alors je m'excuse si le résultat ne convient pas à vos attentes, je fais du mieux que je peux ! Bonne Lecture.

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 2: __ **Memory** _(Eren x Mikasa)_

 **O**

Des souvenirs, Mikasa en avait des tas, des centaines de milliers gravés dans son esprit. Sa mémoire infaillible, les collectait tous, les recueillait, les chérissait. Mais ceux qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était ceux où Eren était présent. Actuellement, ils étaient allongés sur le lit du jeune Jaeger. Sa main halée caressait tendrement ses cheveux, puis descendait sur son visage pour lui caresser la joue. Elle adorait cette sensation c'était rassurant, apaisant. Il n'y avait plus aucuns problèmes à ce moment là, ils s'effaçaient, et plus rien ne pouvait les retenir. Pas de titans, pas d'ordres, juste la paix. Elle enfouit son menton dans la grande écharpe rouge qu'il lui avait offert, celle qu'elle avait toujours du cou. Hormis, lorsque le temps ne le permettait pas et lors des séances d'entrainement. Elle se mit sur le ventre, regarda sa figure endormie, et sursauta lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux verts. Ses magnifiques yeux d'un vert émeraude.

 _« -J'ai soif »_ murmura-t-il, étouffant un bâillement

 _« -Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire, »_ dit-elle immédiatement, alors qu'elle se levait prise d'un soudain élan de dévouement.

Le jeune titan shifter attrapa fermement la main de la brune, et elle lui lança un regard plein de surprise.

 _« -Ne pars pas… Reste, encore un peu, s'il te plait… »_

Alors, elle resta, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était bizarre qu'il lui dise ça, d'habitude il préférait qu'on ne les voit pas ensemble. C'était comme un secret tacite qu'ils ne pouvaient rompre. Un silence pesant s'installa et le brun le brisa.

 _« -Tu te souviens, de la fois où nous étions partis nous baigner dans la rivière ? Dis ? Et lorsque nous chahutions dans les bois quand nous étions enfants ? Mikasa… »_

 _« -Tu as de la fièvre, Eren ? »_ souffla-elle alors qu'elle touchait son front.

 _« -Non, je pense juste à toi… Je me souviens… Quand tu dormais, tu murmurais mon prénom, tu le sais ça ? »_

Et il rit, d'un rire enfantin et moqueur, la contaminant au passage par sa bonne humeur communicative. Ils étaient beaux comme ça, affalés, pris d'une hilarité grandissante qui ne semblait pas être sur le point de faiblir.

 _« -T'es belle quand tu ris… Viens là. »_ Et il l'attira contre lui.

 _« -Oui, je m'en souviens… »_ Déclara-t-elle lorsque sa tête toucha son torse. _« Tu étais totalement trempé, après, car tu avais trébuché sur une pierre, Armin a dû se moquer de toi, je me souviens plus très bien, mais juste après il a finit dans l'eau. Après, vous êtes montés sur la rive, et vous avez couru comme des fous, c'est toi qui m'a trouvé, tu m'as portée et tu m'as jetée dans l'eau. C'était la première fois que tu avais l'ascendant sur moi d'ailleurs. Je t'ai mis une claque derrière la tête après, non ? »_

Eren ricana : _« Oui, tu m'as mis une claque derrière la tête après, parce que j'avais dit que je n'étais pas tombé, tu m'as traité de menteur… T'as une sacrée bonne mémoire… »_

 _« -Après on s'est baignés, c'était amusant. On avait construit une cabane dans la forêt, parfois on faisait des pique-niques… »_

Le brun caressa sa joue et colla doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Mikasa, qui se laissa faire.

 _« -Je t'aime… »_

 _« -Moi aussi… »_

 _« -Je le sais… »_

 _« -Moi plus… »_ Se moqua-t-il

 _« -Je peux toujours te mettre une claque derrière la tête, tu sais… »_ Soupira la jeune fille.

 **O**

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous as plu !

N'oubliez pas les reviews c'est un cadeau de Noël avant l'heure ! (lel)


	3. Jour 3: Solace (Jean x Mikasa)

Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors bonne lecture !

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 3: __ **Solace** _(Jean x Mikasa)_

 **O**

Jean Kirschtein, en plus d'un nom imprononçable avait un caractère de merde. Un de ceux qu'on ne fait plus. Une édition limitée dans un coffret collector. Le fin fond des profondeurs abyssales de la mauvaise humeur. Cherchant constamment le combat, irritable, et ayant des remarques bien senties pour casser tout le monde. Mais on l'aimait bien. Il était attachant, et son amour non partagé pour Mikasa, ressemblait à une fabuleuse pièce de théâtre. On attendait avec impatience, le moment, où il allait s'approcher d'elle, se faire rembarrer, se prendre un coup, faire une tête désespérée, et repartir la queue entre les jambes. Tout cela sans mauvais jeu de mot. Pourtant, c'était un gentil Jean. Il faisait attention aux autres, malgré son air bourru, et si on ne le cherchait pas trop, il s'avérait être quelqu'un de très compréhensif.

Le diner arriva, et comme d'habitude le jeune homme essaya de s'asseoir à côté de Mikasa, qui pour une fois ne se déroba pas. Elle remuait vaguement sa purée, ne portant aucune cuillérée à sa bouche. Tout semblait l'irriter.

 _« -Hey ! Mikasa, ça ne va pas ? »_ S'inquiéta-t-il

 _« -Tu veux quoi aujourd'hui, Jean ? Un câlin ?_ » Répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

 _« -Bah si t'as que ça à me proposer, je veux bien.. »_ dit-il en riant

 _« -Va te faire voir Kirschtein. »_ Alors, elle se leva brusquement et sortit. Mais cet empressement soudain n'avait trompé personne, et tous se jaugèrent du coin de l'œil, murmurant des mots tels que « larmes », « pleurs », ou encore « faible ». Ce dernier mot ne concernait pas Mikasa, mais plutôt l'attachement que Jean lui portait. Mais ça bien sûr il l'ignorait.

De ce fait, ces paroles le révoltèrent. Comment ces gens qui ne la connaissait que de nom, et même pas de visage, osaient, avec leur langue insidieuse, prétendre, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, la connaitre ? C'était purement impossible et dégoutant. Il couru après elle, bien qu'elle était déjà loin et réussit néanmoins à la rattraper. Il toucha sa main, et la retira rapidement, bien trop gêné. A la place, il posa sa main sur son épaule, pose bien plus naturelle pour deux soldats.

 _« -Mikasa, dis moi ce qu'il se passe… »_

 _« -C'est… Eren… »_

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle, des perles salées roulèrent les unes après les autres sur ses joues, elle s'agenouilla comme une enfant qui construirait un château de sable, comme une enfant tout simplement. Jean l'entoura de ses bras, et caressa ses cheveux.

 _« -Chut, calme-toi… »_ Il se demandait vraiment ce que pouvait bien foutre ce connard de suicidaire. Mais bon, il en profitait, la satisfaction d'un besoin purement égoïste venait finalement d'être assouvie. _« Dieu, ce qu'elle sentait bon… »_ Se surprit-il à penser. _« Un mélange d'aiguille de pin, et de …savon. »_

Il reprit : _« Mikasa… parle moi, tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… »_

 _« -Il….il….il s'est… fait une… rupture musculaire… Le médecin a dit que c'était grave…et…»_

Jean, tomba sur le derrière, et rit à gorge déployée, entrainant avec lui la jeune fille totalement désorientée. C'était bien la première fois qu'il parlait aussi librement, sans bégaiements. Il reprenait sa constance habituelle.

 _« -Mikasa Ackerman, tu es putain d'adorable… Parce que tu as complètement oublié que l'autre imbécile est un titan, et que même si c'est grave pour un humain, lui il s'en fout. »_

Elle cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, se sentant bête, et toute rougissante, gonfla ses joues.

 _« -Je veux bien mon câlin, par contre… »_

 _« -Jamais. »_

 _« -S'il…te plait ? »_

La brune soupira, et le serra plus qu'elle ne le câlina.

Quand, elle partit, le cœur bien plus léger qu'auparavant. Il croisa les bras en pensant : _« Je crois qu'elle m'a pété des côtes. »_

 **O**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

BLs-Gaga : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !

VolgaIsGlitching : Merciiii ! Ne t'inquiete pas ce couple viendra x) Je n'écris jamais sur ce pairing d'habitude alors j'avais peur de ne pas tout respecter, mais je suis contente !

Une review c'est aussi réconfortant que Jean ! ((Nan, je rigole, un cheval, ça réconforte personne.) (Hormis les fans de chevaux, bien entendus.)(Ne jugeons pas ces jean ok ?)(Galipette avant arrière, je sors.))


	4. Jour 4: Smoke (Armin X Annie)

Ce thème m'inspire vraiment, et ce ficlet, pourrait, si cela vous plait, bien sûr, être le début d'un projet pour un UA (qui se passerait dans un hôpital, mais chut !)

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 4: __ **Smoke** _(Armin x Annie)_

 **O**

Annie se sentait lasse, comme après chaque entraînement à vrai dire. Au combat rapproché, elle les mettait tous à terre. Sauf Mikasa, évidemment. Mais qui peut battre Mikasa ? Même si sa protection à outrance envers Eren risquait un jour de lui coûter cher, elle avait une de ses forces pures, un de ses regards qui vous dit clairement que vous pouvez aller mourir. Mais pour le moment, c'est une chevelure blonde qui s'approchait d'elle : Armin. Un livre dans la main droite, marchant comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune Arlett avait à présent dix-sept ans. Il avait grandi, était devenu plus musclé, et désormais, les filles posaient volontiers leur regard sur celui qui, auparavant n'aurait pas suscité un iota d'émotion chez elles. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il s'approcha d'elle, et tapota son épaule : _« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais. C'est étonnant, les personnes qui le font sont plus vite essoufflées, mais pas toi. Ça veut donc dire que tu fumes pas depuis longtemps._ »

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de la blonde. Il avait cette curieuse façon d'aborder les gens non pas par une salutation, mais plutôt par un fait, un moralisateur sur pattes. Elle souffla dans les airs la fumée si toxique, et répliqua : _« -Toi tu ne fumes pas et pourtant tu es toujours essoufflé. »_

 _« - Ça tu ne le sais pas ! »_ Il éclata d'un doux rire sans joie, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, sur le banc de bois. Et quand il ouvrit la bouche, pour parler, Annie prit sa cigarette et lui glissa entre les lèvres. Il fut surprit, parce qu'on avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait, c'était tout de même assez intime de fumer la même clope que quelqu'un. Il la prit entre ses deux doigts, et comme un habitué cracha la vapeur grise au visage de la belle Leonhardt.

 _« -Le premier de la classe clope, et se permet de donner des leçons, on aura tout vu. Mais crois-moi tu devrais arrêter, c'est pas bon pour ce que t'as…»_

 _« -Dit-elle. »_

 _« -Mais, moi je m'essouffle pas, au moins. »_

Au moment où Armin s'apprêtait à lui répondre, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il tourna son visage déjà rouge alors qu'Annie répliquait : _« -T'es un sacré petit menteur, Armin. J'aurais presque pu te croire. T'as jamais fumé en vrai. »_

 _« -Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »_ crachota-il difficilement, les larmes aux yeux.

 _« -Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? »_

Il y eut un temps d'attente, où aucun des deux ne sut quoi dire. Le blond brisa, difficilement le silence.

 _« -J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais les garçons qui fumaient. Alors… Je me suis entrainé un peu, et puis là, t'étais seule…donc… »_

 _« -Moi, c'est parce que je suis stressée. »_ le coupa-t-elle

Second silence.

 _« -Serait-ce ce qu'on appelle communément « drague », « flirt », ou autre chose du genre ? »_ demanda-t-elle

 _« -Oui, ça pourrait être quelque chose comme ça, en effet. »_

Armin avait perdu toute sa contenance. Annie, les yeux dans le vague, souffla :

 _« -T'as pas besoin de fumer pour me plaire, tu sais… »_

Elle écrasa sa cigarette, se leva et se mit en face de lui. Il recula, mais son dos fut rapidement arrêté par le dossier du banc.

La blonde, s'approcha si près de lui, qu'il crut qu'elle allait l'embrasser.

 _« -Tu es très beau Armin, je crois que je t'aime d'ailleurs. »_

Elle avait dit cela, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Leurs joues étaient un peu roses, et par ailleurs, ils ne savaient toujours pas quoi se dire.

Le jeune homme était tellement sous le choc, et n'étant plus sûr de rien, lâcha: _« Je crois que pour entendre ça, je vais fumer tout les jours. »_

Elle rit, et lui colla un bisou sur la joue. Sa bouche dériva sur son oreille, et lorsqu'elle lui mordit le lobe, elle chuchota _: « -Tu es une trop bonne personne, pour te laisser avilir par une drogue pareille. »_

 _« -En revanche, je veux bien me laisser avilir par toi, je peux ça ? »_

Une étrange brume commençait à apparaître, cachant les deux jeunes gens, qui, peut-être se sont embrassés après ses mots…

 **O**

Armin x Annie. Mon deuxième OTP :') J'ai vraiment eut du mal à écrire ce jour 4.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça prends deux petites secondes :3


	5. Jour 5: Birth (Sasha x Pomme de Terre)

Le premier pairing wt fest là, je vous rassure (ou pas) il y'en aura d'autres ! Et c'est totalement OOC. J'espère que vous allez aimez :3

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 5: __ **Birth** _(Sasha x Pomme de Terre)_

 **O**

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, pour Sasha Braus. En effet, la deuxième pomme de terre de sa collection fêtait ses six mois. Six mois, déjà que son adorable petite bouille de patate était sortie de terre. Depuis, 8 heures du matin, la jeune fille était bloquée dans l'arrière-cuisine. Ses camarades n'osaient y rentrer de peur d'être tués sur le champ. On avait retrouvé dans la grange, près du berceau de la dix-neuvième patate -le bébé de la famille Braus-, Hanji, ligotée et bâillonnée. Elle avait été forcée de fabriquer des explosifs, afin de protéger, par tous les moyens possibles, l'anniversaire du petit tubercule.

Livai, habillé de noir, des pieds à la tête, apparut tel un ninja. Il chuchota : _« -Je peux trancher des explosifs, avec mes lames… »_

 _« -Ce sont des lames pour couper les nuques des titans, Caporal »_ le reprit Mikasa

 _« - Les lames ne sont faîtes que pour couper des explosifs, et…des patates. »_

Ils marchèrent les uns derrière les autres, faisant des figures acrobatiques, et des pas minuscules. Ce qui rendait la chose grotesque.

 _« -Ne parlez pas, l'ennemi est partout. Les cailloux ont des tympans. »_ Dit Livai d'une voix presque inaudible.

 _« -C'est pas les murs ont des oreilles ?_ » se demanda Eren

Mais, il se tut lorsque tout le monde hurla : _« Mais chuuuuuuuut ! »_

Le Caporal, passa sa lame sans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et trancha net un vulgaire cadenas, qui de toute façon n'était même pas fermé.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, les soldats de la 104ème brigade, se demandèrent vraiment ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Sasha avait planté sur la première patate de sa collection, une bougie rose et blanche, et elle fit souffler à pomme de terre deuxième du nom, ladite bougie. Qui bien évidemment ne s'éteignit pas.

 _« -C'est quoi ce truc de fou. »_ souffla Jean sous le choc.

 _« -Douce patate, patate douce, ma belle, mon amour, la lune qui illumine ma nuit si sombre, le soleil qui éclaire et guide les pas de mon existence. C'est aujourd'hui, un heureux événement. Tu as six mois. Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis heureuse. Je suis si fière de toi. »_

Alors, elle lui fit la bise, et enroula sa langue autour du petit corps doré.

Ymir beugla : _« -C'est absolument dégoutant. »_

 _« -Je t'aime ma petite patate, j'aimerais que tu saches que… tu seras toujours dans mon cœurs, tu es mon égal, et … mon amie. »_

Et sur ses mots, la brune planta sa fourchette dans la patate bouillie, et la mangea goulûment.

C'est ainsi que se finit cette histoire entre Sasha Braus, et la pomme de terre deuxième du nom. Elles n'eurent pas d'enfants, et finirent heureuses, à leur manière.

 **O**

J'ai bien ris x) On t'aime Sasha.

 **VolgaIsGlitching (Guest) :** Oui prions pour Jean x') J'ai ris aussi !

Une petite review s'il vous plait


	6. Jour 6: Rain (Bertholt x Reiner)

Je vais apprendre à aimer pleins de couples avec ce calendrier x)

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 6 : __ **Rain** _(Bertholt x Reiner)_

 **O**

Bertholt aimait la pluie. Pas la pluie froide d'hiver qui vous glace le sang, et vous tue à petit feu. Non. La chaude pluie d'été, celle qui après une belle journée ensoleillée s'abat sur vous, rafraichissant tout votre être. Celle dont les gouttes se chassent les unes après les autres sur votre visage lorsque vous tendez les mains vers le ciel qui gronde. Couvert de nuages noirs, traversé par des éclairs dorés. Cela annonçait le chaos grandissant et la folie décadente du monde. Le brun aimait ça. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, cela ne loupait pas. Il pleuvait et il se sentait, indéniablement en sécurité. Assis sur une branche d'arbre, il faisait son tour de garde. Reiner dormait. Son corps était secoué de tremblements, ses poings étaient clos, et ses ongles rentraient dans sa peau. Lorsque vous faites de mauvaises actions. Vous pouvez oublier avec le temps. Vous pouvez ne plus y penser la journée. Mais, croyez-moi. Les cauchemars sont toujours là pour vous rappeler chacun de vos travers. Ils guettent. Ils veillent eux aussi.

 _« -Vas dormir, Berty. »_ murmura Reiner alors qu'il s'éveillait difficilement.

 _« -Je peux rester encore un peu, j'aime bien la pluie. »_

 _« -Je sais. »_

Le blond posa sa main calleuse sur l'épaule de son ami, et s'assit à côté de lui. Tout était calme, depuis un certain moment. Pas de combat, pas de disputes. Rien d'autre qu'eux. C'était particulièrement plaisant. Le vent faisant revenir des gouttes vers eux. Reiner était trempé, son haut lui collait contre le torse, il frissonnait et ses dents claquaient. Ce qui l'étonna, il était plutôt résistant d'habitude.

 _« -T'as fait un cauchemar »_ dit le brun, impassible tout en lui donnant sa propre veste.

 _« -Peut-être, j'avais froid. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer cette pluie. »_ Il soupira de bonheur lorsqu'il sentit la veste chaude sur ses épaules et s'emmitoufla dedans.

Berthold rit, le jeune Braun se renfrogna, et calla sa tête contre le cou du plus grand.

 _« -Combien de jour sont passés, depuis ? Pourquoi ? Je me demande pourquoi j'ai peur… »_

Il y eut un long silence, un silence pesant. La pluie gouttait sur les feuilles, et l'on entendait le délicat _« ploc, ploc »._ Soudain, l'eau ne tombait plus du ciel. Les nuages s'écartèrent pour laisser place au soleil. Et Reiner entoura le torse de son ami de ses bras puissant, respirant son odeur, et soupira contre son cou.

 _« -Parce qu'on fait parti d'une humanité différente et distordue, Reiner. Voilà pourquoi, on ne cesse d'avoir peur. »_

 _« -Si c'est la pluie qui te rend si philosophe, il devrait pleuvoir plus souvent. »_

 _« -La pluie n'influe en rien sur mes pensées. La peur, oui. Si nous arrivons à faire notre « mission » tout ira bien. On sera ensemble pour toujours…Pour toujours… »_

Bertholt s'était endormi en plein milieu de sa phrase, et cela attendrit Reiner, qui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, chassa quelques perles de rosées.

 **O**

 **Merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews. Sachez que ce matin lorsque je les ai lues, ça m'a fait du bien, j'ai (petit racontage de vie), perdu ma grand-mère hier (que je connaissais peu, mais bon bref). Donc voilà, merci à vous.**

VolgaIsGlitching: Merci de commenter cela me fait très plaisir ! Oui, si poétique, rempli d'une folie incogrue… hum ! Ravie de te paraitre sympa :3 Je ne peux pas donner mon Facebook, ou mon skype ici, en revanche mon skyrock est .com et mon Tumblr, .com


	7. Jour 7: Flower (Connie x Sasha)

Bonne lecture ! C'est un peu niais, un peu cute :3

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 7: __ **Flower** _(Connie x Sasha)_

 **O**

La colline était parsemée de diverses couleurs. Du rouge, de l'orange, du rose, du violet. Des fleurs de toutes sortes avaient fleuri sur l'herbe verdoyante. Le soleil était à son zénith. Les nuages évanescents étaient magnifiques. On aurait presque pu dire que cela ressemblait à du coton. Si doux. Si apaisant. Deux jeunes personnes courraient vers le sommet, poussant des cris de joie, à tord et à travers. Connie attrapa Sasha par la taille et colla ses lèvres contre sa joue.  
 _« -Je t'ai attrapée ! »_

Elle lui tira la langue comme une enfant, et s'échappa de ses bras. Ils vivaient leur dernier jour de repos. Le lendemain, la mission pour reconquérir le mur Maria commençait. Erwin, leur avait tous donné la permission de vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils s'étaient habillés en civil. Car ils avaient décidé de pique-niquer. Le jeune homme regardait avec amour, sa petite amie qu'il trouvait absolument ravissante dans sa robe quadrillée rouge et blanche. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, sur une nappe crème.

 _« -Tiens Sasha, un coquelicot. »_ Il saisit la fleur entre ses doigts, et lui mit dans les cheveux. _« Dans le langage des fleurs, cela signifie la consolation, le repos, la tranquillité, des choses comme ça. »_

 _« -Tu sais le langage des fleurs ? C'est étonnant ! »_

 _« -Par exemple, la tulipe rouge, ou la rose rouge, représente l'amour passionné et éternel. »_

 _« -T'es pleins de surprise, mon cher Connie »_ rit-elle.

Elle se rappelle des mots qu'ils avaient prononcé la veille. Déjà. La belle époque. C'était ce que pensait Sacha alors qu'elle tenait le tronc ensanglanté de Connie. La jeune fille sanglotait, elle hurlait désespérément.

 _« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

Mais personne ne put lui répondre. Les titans les encerclaient, et elle savait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas survivre, que c'était la fin. Ils avaient échoué. Leur mort n'aura donc eu aucune utilité ? Elle sentit ses paupières se fermer, et la seule chose qu'elle pu apercevoir, fut une délicate fleur, qui s'épanouissait parmi la verdure. Un coquelicot.

 **O**

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	8. Jour 8: Quirrel (Erwin x Livai)

Bonjour ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 8: __ **Quarrel** _(Erwin x Livai)_

 **O**

La nuit était obscure. Et c'est avec grande difficulté, que les faibles rayons de lune, passaient au travers des clairs nuages vaporeux. Pourtant, un doux vent hivernal soufflait entre les arbres, et faisaient bruisser les branches des sapins. Doucement, les flocons descendaient du ciel en une pluie fine. Livai marchait dehors. Ses pas s'imprimaient sur la fine épaisseur de neige qui se formait. Son regard furetait de ci, de là, à la recherche d'une ombre qu'il connaissait bien : Erwin. Cela faisait plusieurs heures, qu'il le cherchait, non pas désespérément, car Livai n'est désespéré, mais plutôt hâtivement. Son chef, venait de perdre son bras. _« Un amputé à la tête d'un bataillon, il devient un vioque. »_ pensa l'Ackermann. Bientôt, il vit une silhouette, grande, élancée, avec un bras, et des cheveux blonds.

 _« -T'es un putain de chieur, en vrai. »_ lança-t-il à son intention.

 _« -Je ne savais pas que c'était une manière de faire avec son Commandant. »_

 _« -Y'a-t-il une manière de faire avec quiconque ? Tu sais bien que les règles de bienséances, je les emmerde. »_

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Evidemment, Livai et son mètre soixante faisant pâle figure face à la grandeur du Major.

 _« Qu'est ce que tu fous, là ? Dans un cimetière, à une heure du matin ? T'as pas d'autre truc à faire ? Comme dormir ? Te reposer ? Boire ? Non ? »_

 _« -Je voulais juste rendre visite à mon père. »_

 _« -Ou à sa tombe. Mais je comprends l'idée. »_

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'Erwin s'était habitué aux remarques déplacées et au ton familier qu'employait le caporal-chef. Mais il s'en contre-fichait, désormais.

 _« - Tu n'iras pas faire d'autre mission. N'est-ce-pas ? »_

 _« -J'irais, tant que je ne suis pas mort. »_

 _« -Je pourrais pas toujours m'occuper de ton cul, même si tu torches très bien tout seul. Ça me gonfle de faire gaffe à tout le monde. »_

 _« -Tu dis ça mais après toutes ces années, je commence à te connaitre, tu es protecteur au fond. Et je sais bien que ça ne te gêne pas tant que ça. »_

 _« -Tu ne me connais pas si bien. »_

 _« -Je te connais, du moins assez, pour avoir eu le droit de voir ta jolie bouille, à huit heures du matin, tout endormi, et sans habits.»_

 _« -Oui, oui. On va s'arrêter là, hein ? »_

Cette remarque fit rire Erwin, étrangement.

 _« -Tu n'iras pas faire d'autre missions. »_ répéta le brun.

 _« - C'est moi qui commande, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »_

 _« -C'est moi, où vient de se disputer ? »_

 _« -C'est vrai. »_

 _« -Bordel, on devient un petit couple, tout mignon, bientôt je vais te faire ta popote comme un gosse. »_

Erwin soupira et attira le jeune homme vers lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le nom de son père, triste.

 _« -Erwin, je t'aime, et je crois que depuis le temps c'est réciproque. Mais je suis pas ton putin d'accoudoir. »_

 _« -Chut… »_

 **O**

Une review pour me faire progresser et me faire plaisir :3 ?


	9. Jour 9: Bathroom (Bertholt x Annie)

Bonjour. Je me demande pourquoi je me suis lancée dans ce calendrier x) Je suis vraiment désolée de publier ce jour en retard. En commençant à 8h et en finissant à 21h30 je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de poster :')

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 9 : __ **Bathroom** _(Bertholt x Annie)_

 **O**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que lorsqu'Annie et Bertholt emménagèrent ensemble, ce fut un véritable travail de titan. L'appartement était relativement minuscule, et la seule pièce qui possédait un plafond un peu plus haut, était la salle de bain. Pourquoi ? C'est une très bonne question. Le jeune brun était donc obligé de se baisser à chaque fois qu'il voulait passer une porte. Les premières semaines, il maudit le monde entier, et surtout sa grandeur. Annie, elle, le regardait avec un sourire narquois profitant, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, de l'avantage de sa petite taille. De ce fait, lorsque Bertholt voulait lire, il allait dans la salle de bain. S'il voulait réfléchir ? Seule la salle de bain, lui apportait un espace suffisant pour sa réflexion. Annie venait souvent le rejoindre. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il voulu prendre un bain, la jeune fille s'infiltra dans la salle d'eau. Il étendit ses longues jambes dans la toute petite baignoire. Leur chez-eux était un vrai paradoxe, mêlant à la fois la petitesse, la longueur, le difforme et l'ordre.

La blonde se déshabilla, tout doucement, sous le regard attentif de son petit ami, qui évidemment n'en loupait pas une miette. Enfin, après ce mini strip-tease improvisé, elle trempa ses pieds, puis son corps entier, dans l'eau tiède. Une délicate mousse blanche recouvrait leurs corps dénudés. Elle souffla l'écume immaculée, le regarda d'entre ses cils dorés.

 _« -Décidément, tu prends trop de place. »_

 _« -Désolé… »_ Murmura-t-il penaud.

 _« -Tu n'as pas à être désolé._ » dit-elle en se penchant sur lui, en avançant son corps frêle sur le sien afin qu'ils soient collés. Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur leurs joues, et rapidement leurs souffles devinrent courts lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, en baiser violent. Il enlaça Annie, repris son souffle et respira son odeur. Citron, et vanille. Et quelque chose de plus boisé… l'odeur de la forêt de son enfance.

 _« -Tu ne devrais pas tout le temps te remettre en question. Je t'aime toi. Juste toi. Alors si tu t'excuses sans cesse, c'est comme si tu regrettais d'être toi. C'est dommage. »_

Elle attrapa son visage et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes, encore une fois. Leurs mains descendirent sur leurs hanches respectives.

Décidément, Bertholt aimait vraiment cette pièce.

 **O**

BrumeBlanche : Merci beaucoup

Une review pour me faire plaisir et me faire progresser ?


	10. Jour 10: True love (Petra x Arbre)

Toi, être gentil et pas taper moi u_u

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce « chapitre » un peu spécial.

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 10: **True love** _(Petra x Arbre)_

 **O**

Petra, était vraiment heureuse d'effectuer une nouvelle mission. Tellement heureuse qu'elle avait dansé toute la journée. Des petits pas de danse lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage. Des balancements lorsqu'elle mangeait. Les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration, se demandait vraiment la raison qui l'amenait à être aussi heureuse. Parce que pour eux, aller se battre avec titans, avec une chance sur deux de finir entre ses crocs (Ont-ils des crocs, par ailleurs ?) ce n'était pas très cool. La jeune rousse avait repéré quelque chose, quelque chose susceptible de lui plaire. Un futur amoureux peut-être. Mais il était loin des murs.

Ils partirent donc en mission sur les chevaux, se battirent, et la jeune femme vit avec horreur ses compagnons mourir. Lorsque soudain, son corps vint s'écraser contre le tronc tortueux de ce qui ressemblait fort bien à…l'arbre. En même temps, un tronc me direz-vous, cela ne peut être qu'un arbre. Il était magnifique. D'une beauté à couper le souffle. Encore plus beau de près. Une écorce brune, des petites blanches. Très classe. C'était son arbre. Celui qui hantait ses nuits et ses jours.

 _« -Mon amour me voilà. Je t'ai retrouvé. »_ Elle essaya tant bien que mal, de l'enlacer, mais ses bras restaient collés contre son corps. Du sang coulait de son nez et gouttait le long de son visage pour finir sa course sur sa cape verte. Elle sentait le liquide qui s'infiltrait dans son cou.

 _« -Quelle joie_ , pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'expirer, _oui c'est vraiment extraordinaire que mon dernier amour soit cet arbre. Mon arbre. »_

 **O**

Je l'ai fait ! C'est totalement WTF.

 **Anonymous :** Cela me fait très plaisir ! Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire sur ce couple, et c'est vraiment un défi de devoir réfléchir et écrire sur des couples que l'on connait très peu.

Vous pouvez planter votre review dans le bac prévu à cet effet, un peu plus bas !


	11. Jour 11: Cinnamon (Christa x Ymir)

Mon premier yuri :") J'espère que cela va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ! (Désolée de publier tout mes jours en retard !)

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 11: __ **Cinnamon** _(Ymir x Christa)_

 **O**

Christa aimait particulièrement cuisiner. Et elle le faisait très bien. Elle excellait dans la pâtisserie, généralement, elle mettait son tablier rose, sortait tout ses ingrédients. Parfois, lorsqu'elle sentait une présence derrière elle, elle bougeait lascivement le bassin. Ymir attrapa sa petite-amie par les hanches.

 _« -Ymir ! Arrêteuh. »_

 _« -ça, c'est un arrête qui veut dire continue. »_ se moqua-t-elle

 _« -Non, c'est un arrête qui veut dire ce qui veut dire : arrête. »_

La brune rit et enfoui son nez sur lequel de petites tâches de rousseurs flottaient, dans le cou de Christa.

 _« -Alors que vas-tu me faire ? »_

 _« -Un gâteau à la vanille. Comme d'habitude. »_

 _« -Vanille ! T'es sérieuse ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt faire avec de la cannelle. »_

 _« -Pourquoi de la cannelle ? »_ s'étonna-t-elle

Ymir rit et lui lécha le bout du nez : _« -Parce que c'est aphrodisiaque, pardi ! »_

 _« -Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! »_

 _« -Répliqua-t-elle après m'avoir bougé son popotin comme la déesse qu'elle est. »_

La blonde s'enfuit d'entre les bras si chaleureux de la personne avec qui elle partageait sa vie, et passa de l'autre côté du comptoir.

 _« -Allez, Tâches de rousseur, je veux t'embêter ! »_

Ymir grogna et la poursuivit, l'attrapant sans aucuns soucis, et la ramenant devant son début de préparation.

 _« -Cannelle. »_ dit-elle férocement

 _« -Vanille…Et tu ne me fais pas peur. »_

 _« -Cannelle ! Je ne veux pas te faire peur.»_

 _« Vanille. Un petit peu.»_

 _« -Cannelle. C'est bon pour ce que t'as. »_

 _« -Vanille. Et qu'est ce que j'ai ? »_

 _« -Cannelle. Une incroyable envie de chaleur et de ma délicieuse présence. »_

Christa leva les yeux au ciel.

 _« -Vanille. Mais bien sûr. »_

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, la plus âgée, prit un peu de pâte à gâteau, qu'elle étala entre le cou et la poitrine de sa chair et tendre. Elle saupoudra un peu de cannelle sur la texture blanche et récupéra la nouvelle mixture avec sa langue. La blonde gémit légèrement.

 _« -Ok. T'as raison. Cannelle, c'est mieux. »_

 **O**

Voilà !

N'oubliez pas j'accepte les reviews qu'elle soit épicées ou douces *clin d'œil, clin d'œil* (Don't judge mon humour de merde.)


	12. Jour 12: Snowdrop (Rivaille x Mikasa)

OMG ! It's my OTP *^* I fucking love it ! RAAAAAAAH MY HEART ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle en anglais ! x) Je précise quand même que pour moi Livai a moins de 25 ans.

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 12: **Snowdrop** _(Rivaille x Mikasa)_

 **O**

L'hiver était là. Le vent soufflait fort dans les collines enneigées. Le pas crissait. L'heure dorée paraissait déjà, magnifique et crépusculaire. Ce moment de la journée où, le ciel teinté d'orange, de rose et de bleu ravissait quiconque le regardait.

Mikasa était assise sur l'herbe, seule, impassible. Elle grelotait de froid, et la neige semblait être son lit tant elle en était entourée. Lorsque soudain une voix dure coupa net ses pensées.

 _« -Tu vas te chopper une hypothermie à ce rythme là. J'ai pas envie de ramener ta putain de chatte congelée à Hanji. »_

 _« -Trop de délicatesse. »_ pesta-elle _« Caporal. »_

 _« -Je fais attention à mes soldats. S'ils attrapent la crève ils seront moins performants au combat. Et ils mourront inutilement. Ce qui est totalement con. Il ne faut pas que je te perde, Ackermann. »_

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers Livai, surprise, puis bientôt elle reprit ses esprits, et ce dit que son caporal-chef avait sûrement fait erreur sur la personne.

 _« -Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre. »_

 _« -Tu es très utile dans la lutte contre les titans, rien de plus. »_

Mikasa fut un peu déçue, espérant peut-être un peu plus de sa part, qu'un simple mot sur son travail. Le brun se vautra littéralement dans la neige, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

 _« -Mais vous êtes fou ! »_

 _« -Tout les gens bien le sont, ma chère »_ murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Qui lui donnait une allure un peu bizarre. _« Tu vois les fleurs là-bas. Ce sont des perce-neiges. Comme le nom le dit, ça perce la neige. Me regarde pas avec ses yeux, c'est vrai. »_

Il se leva et partit en cueillir. L'asiatique ne sut que penser. Lorsque Livai revint, il caressa à l'aide des pétales blancs, la peau tout aussi blanche de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna. Le jeune homme lui attrapa le visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout doucement. Elle se recula, murmurant un doux _« Pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas faire ça ! »_

La jeune Ackermann était à la fois rougissante et gênée, tandis que l'autre se gaussait. Elle se leva violement, pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

 _« -Ce n'est pas drôle. » hurla-t-elle_

 _« -Le perce-neige est incroyablement fort. Il peut percer les couches de neiges, mais à la fois relativement fragile, sa floraison dure très peu de temps. Il n'y a pas besoin de l'entretenir, juste de le préserver un petit peu, de ne pas lui marcher dessus, et ça fleurit parfaitement. Hein, Mikasa ? »_

Elle se retourna, surprise par son ton doux, et l'entente de son prénom dans sa bouche. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

 _« -Caporal… »_

Il glissa dans ses cheveux une fleur blanche, et lui tendit le bouquet tout en détournant le regard.

 _« -Bats-toi. Et si je suis un peu rude avec toi, saches que ses pour ton bien. Tu es un de nos meilleurs éléments. Mais ne t'enfuis plus dehors, je dois te chercher et ça me fait chier, et je veux pas te dorloter. 'Fin pas que ça me dérangerait spécialement… »_

 _« -Merci. Juste merci. »_

 _« -On devrait rentrer, on se les pèle. On peut rentrer ensemble. On peut même sortir ensemble et tout, on peut faire pleins de truc bien. »_

Elle soupira, et ne put retenir un léger sourire qui fleurit sur son si doux visage.

 **O**

Je suis contente :') N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Je réponds à tout le monde !


	13. Jour 13: Cursed (Eren x Jean)

" _Je publierais un chapitre tout les jours."_ Disais-je. LOL Lol lol. Je pleure. J'ai écrit les quatre derniers jours le même jour. J'ai honte.

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 13: __ **Cursed** _(Eren x Jean)_

 **O**

 _« -Vas te faire foutre Eren. »_

 _« -Mais vas te faire foutre toi-même. Jean ! »_

 _« -Bah elle est belle la répartie chez les Jaeger ! Heureusement que Mikasa relève le niveau. »_

 _« -Parle pas de Mikasa comme ça ! Elle, au moins, ne jure pas comme un charretier. »_

 _« -Je fais ce que je veux Jaeger, arrête de faire …ton fils de pute ! »_

 _« -Insulte pas ma mère, connard ! »_

 _« -Ah ouais, on insulte pas les morts. »_ répliqua-t-il

Jean se tut finalement lorsque qu'Eren lui mit un coup de poing en pleine figure. C'était toujours comme ça. Ils se cherchaient, s'énervaient mutuellement et finissaient par se taper dessus en proférant des insultes qui à la fin ne voulaient plus rien dire. Mais au beau milieu de leur dispute, alors que Jean souhaitait attraper son ennemi par le col, il lui trébucha dessus. Lui volant un baiser au passage. Finissant à califourchon sur lui en passant. Les deux eurent un moment de gêne immense et ils bégayèrent des choses qu'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient comprendre. Mikasa apparut derrière les deux jeunes hommes, murmurant un léger : _« -J'ai toujours su que Jean était gay. »_ puis partit.

« -E…Eren…Je…je..te..Maudis…toi…et…toute…ta… descendance..tu….devrais…mourir… en ….enfer….et… » Dit le châtain tout rouge, tentant tant bien que mal de se relever sous le regard hilare de ses compagnons.

« -Je…Je…te …hais…Kirchtein…C'est.C'est…impardonnable…ce..Que…tu….as…fait… »

« -On…on….se retrouveras…Jaeger… »

Les deux hommes partirent en sens inverse, oubliant totalement que la porte de sortie leur était diamétralement opposée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le mur de moi, qu'ils se décidèrent à aller en sens inverse et à continuer tout droit. Mais la porte est étroite, et ils durent se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour passer en même temps. Leur dignité était définitivement tombée aux oubliettes.

 **O**

Voilà, j'espère que malgré le retard vous êtes toujours là :')


	14. Jour 14: Haze (Jean x Marco)

Un jour j'écrirais le jour bien à l'heure, je me battrais sans répit TIN TIN LIN Je ferais tout pour être vainqueur et réussir le défi TIN TIN LIN !

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 14: __ **Haze** _(Jean x Marco)_

 **O**

Une brume hivernale s'étendit sur la ville. Chaque immeuble, chaque maison, chaque rue, était couvert d'une vapeur grise qui enveloppait l'atmosphère dangereusement. Jean se sentait dans un profond état léthargique, duquel il ne pouvait sortir. Il sentait le sol froid sous son dos, et pouvait distinguer l'humidité qui entrait dans ses narines. Approvisionnant ses poumons en oxygène qui lui manquait fortement. Et puis d'un coup, ses paupières se soulèrent et tel un fantôme décharné il marcha sans but dans la ville. Aucunes présences et aucuns bruits. Seul et contre tous. Voilà comment il ressentait les choses à ce moment même. Sans Marco. Et comme par miracle, le jeune homme apparut devant ses yeux. Entier. Avec les mêmes tâches de rousseur. La même stature. Le même sourire. Là, devant lui.

 _« -Bonjour Jean ! »_

 _« -Marco ! »_

Jean se précipita vers son ami, afin de le serrer dans ses bras, de vérifier sa présence, de le sentir contre lui, d'entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne serra que de l'air.

 _« -Ahaha ! Je ne suis plus ici ! »_ Rit-il doucement

 _« -Si tu es ici ! Je te vois ! Je ne suis pas fou ! »_

 _« -Pas réellement, je ne suis qu'une projection de ton esprit. »_

 _« -Pourquoi ? »_

 _« -Je suis juste mort. »_

 _« -Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Mais je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. »_

 _« -Calme-toi…Je serais toujours là ! Et un jour, quand tu seras vieux, que tu auras mené ta vie et que tu auras eu des enfants et une femme qui t'aime, tu viendras me rejoindre. »_

 _« -Mais, moi, c'était avec toi que je voulais vivre ma vie Marco ! Avec toi Marco ! »_

 _« -C'est impossible désormais. Je t'aime…Je t'aime… »_

Le jeune Bolt tint son ami entre ses bras translucides. Son corps devenait de plus en plus transparent.

 _« -Je t'aime aussi… »_

 _« -Allez, il va falloir que je parte, on m'appelle dans l'au-delà… Il y'a pleins de gens…Ils sont adorables… »_

 _« -Marco…Non… NON ! »_

Mais il ne pouvait déjà plus le voir. Le brouillard ayant déjà brouillé son sillon, et flouté son ombre qui devenait lointaine. Il avait tout de même put sentir une perle salée qui s'étaient écrasée sur sa joue.

 **O**

Voilà U_U

 **Tiffy :** La voilà :3

 **Anonymous fan :** Merci :3 Le Rivamika gouvernera le monde hahaha !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :3


	15. Jour 15: Dream (Eren x Armin )

La cutance est dans ce chapitre.

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 15: __ **Dream** _(Eren x Armin)_

 **O**

Ils étaient assis sur l'herbe tendre et verte. Juste en face de la rivière. Juste en face des murs. Ces murs qui les empêchaient de sortir, les confinaient dans un monde qui pour le moment ne connaissait pas encore la peur des titans, l'exil forcé, et les maisons détruites. Les cadavres aussi. Cela ne tarderait pas. Mais pour le moment tout était incroyablement calme. Armin et Eren étaient donc assis sur l'herbe. Le blond regardait un livre d'image que ses parents lui avaient prêté de leur bibliothèque personnelle. Il s'extasia devant les images de vastes étendues d'eau. De blocs de glace enneigés. De forêts verdoyantes et complexes. De mer de sables arides. Il ne connaissait rien de tout cela, et espérait ardemment que tout ce qu'il voyait sur le papier existait par-delà les murs. Eren coupa le cours de ses pensées.

 _« -C'est quoi ce truc. »_ dit-il en montrant du doigt une grande photo jaune.

 _« -C'est un désert ! Il fait très chaud là-bas, et il y'a des animaux que l'on appelle chameau. Ils ont deux bosses sur le dos. »_

 _« -Et ça ? »_ demanda-il tout en désignant une photo d'un glacier.

 _« -C'est le Pôle nord. Il y fait très froid. Il y'a plein de glace. Et des ours tout blanc. »_

 _« -C'est beau. »_

 _« -Tu trouves ? Moi, mon rêve ce serait de voyager et de voir tout le monde entier. »_

Eren ne put retenir un sourire face à l'expression désarmante que faisait le petit Armin, âgé d'à peine huit ans.

 _« -On ira tout les deux. Quand on sera grand. Moi aussi, je veux voir ça ! On visitera le désert et le Pôle nord, et aussi le grand lac avec de gros poissons. »_

 _« -L'océan ! »_ s'exclama-t-il les yeux remplis d'étoiles. _« On ira voir l'Océan ? C'est vrai tu m'emmèneras ? »_

 _« -Oui. »_

Le brun prit la main de son ami, serrant les petits doigts potelés dans les siens. Scellant par ce geste un accord et les rêves qu'ils venaient de s'avouer.

 _« -Tu me le promets, » murmura Armin._

 _« -Je te le promet. Ça sera notre rêve rien qu'à tout les deux. »_

 **O**

J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre *^*

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Voter avis m'intéresse.


	16. Jour 16: Charmrock (Jean x Cheval)

Je jure solennellement que je ne me drogue pas.

 **O**

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – ADVENT CALENDAR**_

Jour 16: __ **Charmrock** _(Jean x Cheval)_

 **O**

Les oiseaux virevoltaient dans le ciel vert, les chenilles broutaient de l'herbe bleue, et Jean dormait sous un arbre. Lorsque soudain, lui vint à l'esprit une chose. Une chose qu'il pourrait réaliser et montrer à tous, que c'était lui le patron. Débusquer parmi tous les trèfles de la prairie, un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Ni une, ni deux. (Ni trois, mais quatre !) il se mit à quatre pattes, position légèrement tendancieuse pour un homme avouons-le, et se mit à chercher ledit trèfle.

Mais bientôt il sentit quelque chose effleurer son popotin, la Surprise l'ayant clairement prit de cours, il finit les quatre fers en l'air, nez-à-nez avec un cheval pur sang, au pelage extrêmement délicat, qui mangeait nonchalamment. Il ne se laissa pas intimider et repartit rapidement dans sa quête divine. Mais, attendez une seconde, n'étais-ce pas le but de sa vie qui se trouvait dans la bouche du cheval, il y'a tout juste un instant ? Il se retourna, lentement, et fixa ses yeux, droit dans les prunelles opalines de l'équidé. Il descendit son regard sur ses dents charmeuses et y vit dépasser un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Oh Enfer et Damnation ! Il l'avait trouvé ! Jean tendit sa main vers l'objet de son désir tenta de l'attraper. Or, son désormais, adversaire en avait décidé autrement. Chaque fois que le jeune homme approchait sa main vers ses lèvres, il hennissait et se reculait. Le brun semblait maintenant l'entendre murmurer au creux de son oreille.

 _« -Tu ne l'auras pas comme ça mon chou. »_

Il hallucina. Murmurait-il à l'oreille des chevaux ? C'était fort probable.

 _« -Avec ta bouche mon chou »_

Alors Jean, timidement approcha ses lèvres et roula une pelle au si séduisant cheval, espérant peut-être sentir son sabot sur sa cuisse, son torse, ou ailleurs. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Sa peau en sueur collait à sa chemise trempée, laissant entr'apercevoir son torse si finement musclé. Le cheval lui glissa feuille de chêne dans la poche, tandis que le jeune homme contemplait son trèfle abasourdi.

 _« -Call me »_ souffla le cheval en s'éloignant. Car oui il avait eu le temps d'écrire son numéro sur la feuille.

 _« -Quelle croupe »_ soupira Jean le souffle encore court, tandis que son amant d'une journée s'éloignait.

 **O**

On dirait une critique caricaturale des fanfictions lemons hard XD

Désolée.

Vous pensez qu'un auteur vit dans de mauvaises conditions ? Qu'il est maltraité et incompris ? Contactez la société des auteurs dépressifs ayant perdu leur dignité à la suite d'un écrit (Plus communément appelée : SADAPLDLSE)


End file.
